Magnetic drill presses perform drilling operations by latching a magnetic base of the drill press to a ferromagnetic workpiece. Such magnetic bases use electromagnets or permanent magnets for generating a magnetic field. A magnetic base with permanent magnets typically physically reorient at least some of the permanent magnets to switch the base between a latched configuration and a release configuration.